Guilty passion Bűnös szenvedély
by lovers4ever
Summary: They rise to the surface on a boiling, summer night, repressed since the weeks, the desire, need, passion. This my first English fan fiction. With criticisms not spare!


A Friday was an early afternoon. Five clocks passed already, but Mamoru Chiba was in his office, beside an a dozen of paper within always yet. He was not tired despite the early clock. Indeed, his life was preparing for his largest negotiation, which was a Monday in the morning, excitedly due. There was only one file already fortunately back, then merely accross has to read them in order for there not to be a hitch in his calculations later. May go home next, that onto a Monday let him be allowed to have a rest properly.

Already more than six of his years worked as a lawyer. It studied at a legal university beside medical one. It was preparing for a medical orbit until years despite this. Just takes everybody because of this as a surprise when twenty-two inherited from his parents on year one his heritage created his own lawyer's little office. Admitted his best friend, Motoki, but Mamoru was the majority shareholder even so. The little firm grew into one of the capital's largest lawyer's offices in the course of the years.

Mamoru did not regret that he did not elect the medical orbit as an end until a minute. Adored it, and just made his work well because of this. In spite of the fact that the right had his own drawbacks, his tumblers really. The fruit of work entailing the much work, a stress, difficulties however turned up finally, when he won one case and only very rarely lost. At least on the beginning of his orbit. And it passed one turned into a most requested lawyer in the course of years. Fought a lot, worked in order to get there where he is now. His colleagues talked about him with respect, admiration, a fear.  
Just finished the last file, - already only accross had to read them in order to be allowed to go home to his wife next and his little girl, - when they were knocking.

- Here you go! - called out looking up from his documents on a tired, hoarse sound.

His breath came to halt, his mouth dry was when his female secretary, who nearly two of his months are, entered worked for him. Her dark brown hair being a waist deep crumbled in mild waves onto her back and she had big, warm maroon eyes. Her soft, full cherry lips, that they shouted for one kiss. Her springy, full, tight bosoms tightened temptingly under the top without the white, a band. The tiny upper one let his muscular, flat stomach freely mildly, her navel being together with a tiny jewel. It showed on him that she did gymnastics regularly. The red skirt reaching up to the thigh middle tightened loosely her long, sexy foot. A red high-heeled sandal, her bands increased this only on that of the level temptingly weaved on her ankle, her shank.

Mamoru the feet and the tight one were bums always the weak. Like this not too miracle, that appeared in the mind of his wild fantasy often his pictures, as soon as it is his assistant her slender, tight, muscular feet his waist that of a circle weaves it and depth, penetrated with long shoves onto increasingly deeper one in his narrow, boiling and wet cave. Her sandal bluntly his pointed poles his bottom lowering increasing his excitement, urged for more. The eroticism, the sexuality streamed from the whole woman, who knew a what kind of effect she has on the men punctually. How her body and was not ashamed of it in the consciousness of this to show what should do. Wore a jewel hardly, make-up only rarely. As opposed to other women, who did everything in order that they call the men's attention to themselves. Between them Mamoru. With few results. The men turned round longing, with admiration achieving the women's dislike, her jealousy with this after the young woman.

Mamoru nearly two months got to know his female secretary, Kagome Higurasi. When he looked for a new assistant because the previous retired. Motoki, his best friend drew his attention to him. It was not enthusiastic about an idea initially because she finished her second year now on the legal university only yet. A couple of weeks fill it going by hardly the twenty one the year of a life and she does not have practice yet on this area so. At what he was not surprised beside bodily conditions like this made the situation that the young woman worked as a model until years worse a lot. From an own experience knew what the women who live on the modeling are like. He himself had a taste of the model, but a half endured it until one year because of the relations proceeding about the model's world only. He met only two women, who were clever beside their beauty, under this time. Even he was having an affair with one with the occasion of a Milan photo series while his pregnant bride waited for it at home. The encounter continued after his homecoming and you are a half until one year lasted. Entirely till then, his lover offer not from a got Parisian model firm. Just because of this been reluctant to take on his female secretary Kagome, who he knew by hearsay only till then. Consented for you to send it to become he finally an opportunity. From two reasons.

On the one hand, because she was Motoki girlfriend, with who nearly four are his months, met. For him due, that got back his old friend, who is an emotional one wreck was, because of the divorce of truth Reika. Motoki caught his wife at her with an other man. Mamoru received a heart attack when a late evening dropped in on him drunk almost and told it to him what happened. He related that an early afternoon would have liked surprising his wife with an early afternoon picnic same day on a hoarse sound with halting words, because of crying. He was surprised when he joined Reika office instead of this and caught sight of his wife as soon as it is fucked firmly, quickly from behind, and moans on a repressed sound in her joy. There were both of them with a back for him, so they never realised that they got caught, because Motoki is the kind silently came, lost the office just as silently. His best friend never found out who was Reika lover, with who more are his wife according to his acknowledgement, than she had a sexual relation until two years. Motoki only the man's bare bottom, coffee, tousled saw his hair as soon as naked Reika fucks it relentlessly in a dog posture. Mamoru relief never came to light so that way, that the woman's lover was not other, than he. The remorse played for an alley when he agreed to it because of this, that Kagome puts it on for probation. A big stone fell down from the shoulder of both men when Reika decided that she tries her luck in America. Nearly six are the months of this already.

Mamorus wife, Usagi is the second reason. She was the person the husband of who he managed to convince finally in order for the young law student to give an opportunity to a girl, who was her younger brother's best friend in one, their childhood. And with time, - although there were not friends - a yes developed a good contact despite the difference in age with his wife. Kagome lived for four years in America at her grandparents and only one year of her recurred. Motoki and Usagi promised the man for him not to regret his decision. He was so. Dared to admit it to himself hardly, but did not regret that himself inserted the young girl beside it finally really. It was one of the best decision of his life that he said yes to his wife and his best friend. Her resourcefulness, her docility, her thirst for knowledge managed to acquire her scope of activities tasks under a fortnight duly. Was even better, than his previous female secretary, who - in a contrast Kagome - more than a year experience was at twenty disposal, when he put it on with his beginning firm. Kagome may have retired soon with a fortnight duly the planned single month.

Prepares Internet web pages since Kagome, years beside the work and learning, design-ket onto an order. Than the young woman turned out later it was, who his beginning lawyer's office prepared the side of web, which lured many clients for them, before with years. It speaks her mother tongue on three languages fluently without, the English, the German and the French. Mamoru helps with the exploration of his cases, his researches, his preparations regularly. Escorts it even onto the court sometimes, that at what let him obtain more experiences on a legal area. The man was teaching his young female secretary with pleasure though, seeing her pursuit of knowledge, her enthusiasm. He was sure that a day of distinguished lawyer, who will do everything in the interest of her clients in order to win her lawsuits, will be from him in him. Decided that two are years going by when she passes her exam now already in the ghost of this, Kagome inserts it beside himself then. Knew that a distinguished team would be formed together, pair one like that, who will be invincible on the court. Even better one, than now Motoki. Bar this plan of his, kept it for himself temporarily and then to reveal his plans to other ones in his good intention not stood until time.

Mamoru knew that he is in trouble when caught sight of it first Kagome. Was aware of him, that should have sent it by the first occasion to be given in order to precede the trouble, in which was sure that he will ensue sooner or later. He did not have a reason for him on the one hand though, was not able to do it on the other hand on the other hand. Something prevented it always since it does not count how many times he made his mind up in this case. That the many times the women simply some call in, that the sixth you are female intuition just. The arguments waged war against his emotions raging in his soul. The common sense was sidelined some times always the young woman looked him in the eye, that glittered with a cunning mystery, naughtiness. Her cheerful smile, her friendship, her kindness, her warmth were gilding his days.

Kagome woven fantasies, his dreams, his sexual dreams did not do the man's marriage not working well otherwise good nightly. Sure from this direction what his wife did not suspect because Mamoru kept silent about this. Was never able to relate it or to manifest his feelings, Usagi did not suspect that his husband would be unfaithful to him possibly so. She, their friends, their parents, their acquaintances live in the faith that their marriage works perfectly. They were two people for the external world that certain golden pair. Who belong to each other are the spiritual companions. Usagi it did not arouse suspicion that two of her years are not his husbands already slowly to it stretched. What is not a miracle, since before too good, if monthly - married life was lived once bimonthly. This was the natural one for Mamorus wife, believes he was the only man in her life. It only, with who she shared her body once. Her mouth only a change gave a kiss if he did not forget it just.

Mamoru was seventeen year while Usagi is fourteen, when get acquainted. For this already more than ten of his years, slowly eleven. It was egged on a lot initially, each other, which turned into quarreling often, were stimulated. Nearly one year of her this state lasted when one day turned unexpectedly the cube. Taking a liking to her girlfriend was not heavy for the man and proposed to him the girl of seventeen on birthdays later with two years so. Usagi jubilantly, said yes to the love of her life screaming, jumping into his neck. They were each other's first in the evening same day. Mamoru waited for two years, which he did not regret, by the time the girl got ready in order for them to step onto the next level in their contact. A bar was heavy as time, but he managed to resist the temptations under the two years. The man went into America because he got a scholarship later with some weeks onto Harvard. Usagi said goodbye to her groom with a tearful farewell, from who received even a promise ring on the airport, beside the engagement ring.

Mamoru already two of his months Harvard walked when he got acquainted with Kelly. The girl worked in a cafe, here as a waitress beside the university where she is himself on a learned, journalistic academic specialisation. They were friends only initially. They were a lot together. They frequented into a cinema, to go on an excursion, to have a party sometimes. You laugh at a forest, you talk, they were walking in the evenings. A later love was from the crude friendship. Mamoru tried to fight knowing about the fact that Usagi, who is enthusiastic about him, waits for it at home against the feeling, and does not deserve this from him. It did not count however what he made, how much battled against this, - yet onto a time avoided the girl's company, who did not understand the boy's behaviour on the other hand - it was not able to battle against his feelings already finally. He gave it up on his end. Mainly when he realised it, that what he felt for Usagi and feel it was never a love. Yes, loved his bride. Was important for him, but this was never a love. And this hit upon him when he got to know Kelly only. They moored on the floor of Kelly's little flat after a back, one of the walks so, where wildly, the dresses and evenings were torn off frantically from the other one for each other. They started boisterous, passionate lovemaking in order to fulfil their needs, their desires getting lost in the sea of the love.

Mamoru lover knew that the man has a bride, but she this not even a little interested it, an amorous Latvian dared deeply, hopelessly and irrevocably. His remorse initially was to Mamoru, since was not reversed till then in exchange of him in order to commit adultery entirely. Indeed. Did not look at other women, did not flirt with them only yet. What did not fall altogether to difficult, in spite of the fact that all nights are other girls moved in his bed before Usagi. Kelly was the first woman, with who he cheated on it, and an end his remorse was over with the passing of the time. Alternate telephone conversations, e-mails, letters became rare for Usagi. They came to an end because it was not exciting it already totally finally, that at least the showed let him keep it. Kelly answered the phone more times, - when Usagi made a phonecall, - who moved in into her lover's flat finally. Mamoru lied to his bride, who knew it so, about Kelly being his roommate only without remorse though. Claimed that he does not have time because of his thick occupation without flutter to visit he, and the girl believed his every single word. It he did not have courage yet in order to admit everything to him in order to cancel their engagement on the other hand, breaking their contact together with this.

While his bride pleasant, their sexual life was stormy with his lover till then. The place and the time did not count if each other were required, you act then. They did not wait for it many times while they got home in order to be each other's where they may have sex calmly, without a getting caught. Sometimes slowly, passionately make love, another time wildly, quasi brutally. They were able to fulfil his other needs, his desires between circumstances on all of them. This did not abate with the passing of the time, indeed there were right and right continually with each single occasion. Two and one half of his years their contact lasted when the man gained enough courage to admit everything to his bride. They planned that they move into Los Angeles where they make a fresh start together after the university with Kelly. Marriage, carreer, children. All of their dreams, their plan collapsed when Mamoru returned home later, after the diploma distribution with two months however into Japan. Kelly accompanied him naturally.

While his lover packed the man's stuffs into boxes, till then Mamoru visited it in order to split up finally with Usagi, and let her reveal everything about Kelly for him. Felt that he owes him this much, after this much held out until a year beside it and waited for his homecoming faithfully. Mamoru tried to break the tirade of the nineteen year girls vainly though. The twenty-two year men being embarrassed, was sitting uncomfortably beside his bride chattering cheerfully. Second it awaited his clock, known that Kelly waits for him impatiently in his flat under all this. Not all colours ran out later with a shock his face, his heart stopped when a sentence took his attention amidst the much meaningless chatter. Usagi informed him that four and a half are monthly pregnant. Her bulging tummy did not show because of the baggy dresses, only after she pulled her shirt up. He may have happened when his bride visited him unexpectedly. You fall out first badly then to Kelly. Resented that did not admit the truth always to Usagi yet. Mamoru though his grief, an evening drank more then. Usaginak was not heavy so to seduce his groom, who left himself in his embitterment. A morning realize suddenly what he did following day only. More than a fortnight passed by the time Kelly forgave him this him stumbling. Mamoru went home shattered finally.

Pleaded vainly, presented arguments for Kelly, that they may get married making a fresh start here, in Japan despite the bygones. Know it so to provide Usagi and from the baby. Nothing was effective. Kelly said it, that a thing to take away her groom from a woman, but very different, if his father is taken away from a child. From an own experience her knowledge, that without a what kind of father to grow up. Mamorus heart broke into pieces when he bade farewell to his love finally and acquiesced in his fate. Been buried into the work that he should forget his pain, his grief. Motoki sent for his lawyer's office because of existence at this time. Worked in order that as a model beside Usagi should not his anger, his bitterness. At what pulled it longer, his getting married time put it off in order to keep clear of the inescapable one with this. Usagi so much been buried into the wedding preparations that he did not take the war raging in Mamoru soul to reason. Only Motoki, but he was able to take nothing out of his friend.

A Milan photo series got the hang of his occasion until the half until a Japanese half with American ancestry Eva. And they moored on the make-up table of the woman's dressing room on the day of their getting acquainted with yet. For the woman - beside Mamoru - she was having an affair with their chief's husband likewise, but this did not disturb the man until minute. Just Eva gamboled when the labour began at his bride. His telephone was disabled all day long so vainly it tried to be attained. And was willing to switch his telephone on after midnight with good one only and to hear the many messages through. Eva is oboe just on him when his telephone began to sound later with a couple of seconds. Mamoru answered the call resentfully, regretted that he switched it on already. Had to hold his roar back when the squirted lover of his seed is thick her smart, boiling mouth.

His mother-in-law looked who explained that the labour began at her daughter excitedly. She complained that they tried to reach it vainly all day long densely during this. She demanded the strange noises, groans, gasping. Mamoru, if difficultly, but extricated himself. The lie followed from his mouth so, than from a tap the water. His practice was big in a dog already. It was possible to hear his bride's painful cry, his rhonchus purely in the background. Moaned when Eva received it in her eye alone with an evil grin long, deeply the yet half his rigid tail. It broke the talk with his mother-in-law quickly and threw his telephone aside. Only three were able to leave his lover, who is wonderful with sexual experiences, later with a clock the past one gave as a present to it in two and a half months. This relation was interrupted later with only six months. Nearly one month of his was married already then, little Rini though six monthly ones.

Mamoru twenty-three year were Usagi twenty year, when their wedding was celebrated though. The man was late for the ceremony almost, because he was getting involved in a little adventure before the ceremony, with one of Usagi bridesmaids, Ray, with who there were girlfriends since their childhood. So much tense, nervous and it was embittered that he was able to deduce it so only and the girl did not protest until a minute. Ray tried to seduce the man vainly since years, pounced at the occasion because of this. Even Usagi did not interest who did everything for her on the other hand. They may thank their fortune for the fact that you just finish the dressing when Motoki broke in on them unexpectedly only. Their exterior disarranged for him, their flushed face did not appear so much the time pressed them. Ray did everything for it in order for them to continue their relation after this. She sowed everything in the interest of this. Temptation, blackmail, but Mamoru nothing was effective. Yes. The sex was good, but not onto so much, that let him be worthy to continue, and let him risk everything hereby. Once that's enough, did not want from her more. Took months though, but managed to shake it off finally her.

His marriage first two, two and a half remained loyal to his wife in his year. A bar was much heavier this time, than on the beginning of their contact. He did everything for it in order for this marriage to work well because of his little girl, Rini. His anger felt for Usagi, his bitterness vaporised when he caught sight of his little girl first. He added enough strength to it for him in order not to cheat on his wife, that if he shows only, but let a happy family be formed. Little Rini was his happiness, his light, his life. He was his first thought when he got up and the last one returned home because of it when he went to bed. His marriage Usagi was being built put on a lie because of the beginnings. He excused it when his wife decided that she stops her collegiate studies because of his little girl. To work yet neither was willing to go away, did not deal with the household. Her days did not pass by from something else, than a curdled, whole day ate until noon and spent her husband's money on new dresses, jewels. It was one single of his consolation that about who both of them were enthusiastic did not neglect their little girl at least. Mamoru himself made the household, to do the washing and to clean up when he returned home from the work. Even if he returned home dead tiredly.

The first breakpoint happened to some months after their second wedding anniversary in their contact. To Usagi was their first big quarreling then. Discovered that Kelly is his love same day died in a car accident together with the little son. Suspected it only initially because of the boy's age, but made sure of him later, that the child was not other, than both of them the fruit of his love. He dropped his love on the basis of his calculations, the last night spent together into a burden. To Usagi moored in a night bar where three glasses consumed whisky following a happening heated debate. He turned round at this time first in exchange of him in order for what he does not get from his wife to look for it somewhere else. Who cannot fulfil his desires physically, neither emotionally. He remembered Ray immediately and lost the night club in order to visit the girl promptly.

Mina found it in the house only instead of Ray however. She Ray looked after a couple of his monthly little girls hardly while his mother's life is first his leading role tried one, the premiere of which is expected after a couple of days hardly. Mina, invited it into her friend's house seeing Mamoru state and the man what Usagi was told everything to him almost related. Withdrawing his little missteps. Was not reversed initially in exchange of him, but half-one reflected on the idea that Mina would be able to help it out in his little problem later with a clock. Some acted later with a minute and was not heavy to seduce the girl, his wife's cousin. The young woman stood the nearest to Usagi, it was understandable because of this that she protested, when the man surrounded. Enough convincing one was not her resistance despite this it, that let Mamoru forego his plan. Then followed the young woman, who fled into the little room, to the little girl who just cried out, so. Inside short time, Usagi made her cousin, Mina his own at the wall, beside the cot there who screamed because of the delight because this was the best sex of his life. The man managed to enjoy the sex first since years now. They tied it up on the couch of the living room where they started lovemaking lasting until clocks yet finally. The little relation lasted for some weeks, months. And only because of that had bought end for him, - said better Mina, - because they bowed before Usagi almost once. His wife from one of the shopping boulevards of a homeland which worth was been earlier once. They just gamboled in the shower after they finished in the living-room, the kitchen and the bedroom. There was one single place where Mamoru was not willing to have sex, his little girl the of her room and the office home one. Mina just stepped in the last minute from the bedroom onto an opening terrace when Usagi entered. They may thank the fortune for the fact that the man's wife did not catch sight of his cousin only. Mina did not dare to undertake a newer risk then, it did not count how much she enjoyed the sex to Mamoru. Usagi, her cousin, best one did not want to lose her friend, who held out until all of them, forever because of this, and on who she may have counted in everything always.

Mina ended hardly the little adventure of truth, when began for Reika. Little Rini third birthday was just celebrated when Mamoru desired a little break from the guests, the loud noise. It fled onto one single place where nobody never disturbed it because of this, did not enter. Into his little sanctuary, his office. This was the only place, where even Usagi may not have entered where he may have hidden from his problems, but chiefly from before his wife, Usagi. He spent most of his nights here, who never noticed this, in order not to have to sleep together with his wife. Because she slept already when he joined his office in order to preserve himself for a night and was above for a long time already, when Usagi wake up around noon. Just kept Kelly's photo sinking in one of his hands, his memories was looking at the picture. His other hand though tightly circle held his hard, rigid tail and an express with vigorous moves unburdened himself, when Motoki wife, Reika entered the room. The uneasy silence was replaced by the glances of the desire, and you pitch into each other soon, than the beasts. Mamoru laid it onto his desk to Reika her feet in the air wide revealing fucked the woman, who tried to repress the screams of the delight, her groans in order for the attention not to be called for themselves. Their spouses, their friends, their acquaintances celebrated the little birthday snickering cheerfully together with the rest of the children meanwhile. More than lasted until two years the sexual relation of truth to Reika. This was the first and one single occasion when he had sex in his home office.

To Usagi was eleven of his year together already at this time and from this five of his years house. Their contact was loyal yet on his front, maybe happy, but onto nearly so much, than with Kelly. Then with lesser or greater interruptions come on, but cheated on his wife continuously and one did not regret his encounter until a minute. Initially his little girl tried not only good father, but good husband to be, but gave up the fight finally. Knew that what he makes is bad, but got to that section of his life when the consequences did not interest it already. Yes. He has a wife, on whose day their wedding made a pledge, but there was a man primarily. A man, who has needs still, which he did not get from his wife already. A wife, who was able to satisfy it on any kind of space, looked for what he did not find in him somewhere else so. The passion, the desire, the need, which faded away before with years already in their contact. All this skulked there in his workplace office's lower drawer under time the divorce papers, which one he himself already signed.

His little girl, Rini was his only consolation for the twenty-eight year men in the past years. Entirely with one and a half months before this, when Kagome Higurasi entered his life. The young woman himself was the fresh air, the redemption, the vitality and was damned sexy, but kind, friendly, helpful, open, honest, stubborn. She not only gave back his joy of life, but his faith sowed into the life, that there is a hope still yet onto the happiness. He had an ear witness between his wife and his female secretary once being for a talk. Kagome tried to get it to make changes in her lifestyle to Usagi. Let her get dressed more provokingly, let him conclude her studies, let him go away to work and let him care about his husband much. Unsuccessfully. He knew that who understands the situation without words is not only clever but good judge of human nature on Inn. Everybody we made it to bewitch her environment.

Tenderness filled his heart, warmth his soul gave a thought to him some times. Never felt for nobody yet so, than now for it. Even Kelly what says a lot from the beginning already affected him so. His former feelings felt for his love did not come close to it, that feel for Kagome currently now. This much deeper, more vigorous, what he felt once before it was more intensive. Motoki was his only reason, because he resisted the temptation because he would not have liked betraying his best friend once more. Ruling his desire, his need was very heavy, but managed to hold out until this yet, did not know it on the other hand, how his perseverance will last till when yet. He tried to cling to the thin thread that bound it to his marriage yet because of his little girl. Rini drew strength. His heart knew that to Kagome found that woman finally on deep one's though, what he desired always is who could bring that happiness for him finally. For what he was looking vainly till now, because she was the first woman since years, who not aroused his curiosity sexually only, but that was him only too, with who he was able to talk. Who anytime, was able to make it laugh between any kind of circumstances him. What was not easy altogether, dared opposite everybody always so much gloomy and was reserved. She was that guardian angel, onto who anytime, may have counted between any kind of circumstances, and with who he would be able to fall in love under a minute, if already no.

- Darien! began to sound on her soft, warm sensual sound. That was she only, who summoned it starting because of the first minute on the English's name, Apart from Kelly. I would like to tell that I made it with the e-mails only and I sent the faxes. And I would like to ask it whether you do not need something yet finished and stepped close to the man's desk.

- No thanks - prevented her question and again his documents hide, how he should not fall into a temptation.

- You are sure? - asked it again helpfully when she noticed the many document heaps. - I help with pleasure to document and I may bring a little coffee. A little experiencing never does harm.

- You're right - Mamoru, who the tiredness attacked with sudden elemental strength, gave in finally , prepare good strong one coffee for both. We will need him when we revise these showed his desk being onto a paper bundle.

- Great. I prepare the coffee immediately - hurried outward from the office. - I bring it promptly - added it to him yet.

- Unbelievable! - smiled Mamoru, his head shook it mildly disbelievingly faintly.

The joy of life and happiness streamed from his young female secretary, and it did not count that an evening was early already. Nothing spoiled her mood. It did not count a what kind of time of day you are, what the time was like how. She had one or two kind words to say to everybody always. Gave everybody a smile, it snickered cheerfully being gilded with this I work there his days. Even Mamoru, who smiled increasingly more recently, was laughing and the others noticed this, but never revealed his reason. Smiling only shrugged his shoulder and walked away.


End file.
